


Let Me Run This Bi You

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Hakoda (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), But she's an amazing ally, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Except Katara, Gen, Humor, I'm writing this during class whoops, Lesbian Toph Beifong, M/M, Not all of their sexualities are explicitly mentioned but I find it important that everyone knows, Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), no beta we die like lu ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Aang shook his head, waving his hands wildly. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, you mean that not everyone likes boys?"Sokka shrugged. "Well, I do, but not everyone likes boys.""I don't like boys.""We know, Toph.""I like boys.""We know, Zuko."
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Eric's ATLA One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943566
Comments: 17
Kudos: 542





	Let Me Run This Bi You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and decided to write it before it got lost to the WIP zone.

Sokka held Zuko's hand tightly under the table, taking comfort in the touch. "Dad, Bato, Zuko and I have something to tell you."

Hakoda looked up. "Yes, son?"

"I, in addition to liking boys, am dating Zuko." The words tumbled out of his mouth, desperate to get it over with.

Hakoda nodded. "Congrats son," and continued eating his noodles. "I like boys too." He joked, nudging Bato, who rolled his eyes.

Katara smiled. "I'm proud of you, Sokka." Aang, though, was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What?" Katara shot a look at Aang.

"Why is it such a big deal that Sokka likes boys? Doesn't everyone?"

The table went silent. 

Aang shook his head, waving his hands wildly. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, you mean that not everyone likes boys?"

Sokka shrugged. "Well, I do, but not everyone likes boys."

"I don't like boys."

"We know, Toph."

"I like boys."

"We know, Zuko."

Aang was confused again. "That's so weird! I mean, I like boys and girls, I thought everyone was the same!"

Zuko shrugged. "Well for a while liking the same gender was banned in the Fire Nation." He said as if that made it all better.

Aang's jaw dropped. "That's so mean!" Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang, how about we talk about this after dinner, your food's going to get cold."

"Okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes lol. Pls leave comments and kudos.


End file.
